


We All Need A Friend Sometimes

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Little bit of angst, Mostly friendship, having an argument with your parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Sometimes we just need someone to care, to be there when we feel like shit.





	We All Need A Friend Sometimes

You weren’t the type of person that stormed out of a house because of a fight. You didn’t often do that sort of thing, usually you just sulked in your room and refused to come out for an hour or so. But you’d been tightly wound from school, university applications, exams, and more that when your mother just had to go and be an ass you didn’t want to stay in the house. So you left, walked right out the door and kept walking until you came to a bench a decent distance from your house where you could sit and cool off. 

It was cold…December was like that and you’d stormed out the house without your coat. It was dark, street lamps and house lights were the only items illuminating the street. It wasn’t your ideal way to spend your evening…but sometimes you just needed to get out of the house and cool off. Literally in this case. 

You’re leaning your head back, eyes closed, taking a few deep breathes when you hear a car break nearby and a window roll down. 

“Y/N?” You grudgingly open your eyes and look towards the oddly familiar voice, only to find Steve Harrington, ‘King (or was it ex-king) of Hawkins High School’, staring out at you from his beat up red car. 

You and Steve were not close. He and you weren’t even friends, just class mates really. Although his development over the last year or so from ass to nice guy meant that you weren’t averse to conversing with him in science class or helping him in study hall. 

“I don’t want to talk right now, Harrington.” You were still on edge and the last thing you wanted was to talk about it with someone you barely knew or worse take it out on him when he hadn’t done anything to deserve it. 

You sighed when he turned his car off and stepped out, moving to sit beside you on the bench. You scooted away slightly that familiar annoyance at proximity rising. 

“I don’t want to bug you…I just, it’s cold and it’s dark. You really shouldn’t be out alone.” He didn’t want to piss you off. But he was also concerned, close or not. As much as he found it annoying when Jonathan or Hooper or anyone told him he had a maternal streak, he did. He cared. 

“We’re in Hawkins, Indiana. I’m fine.”

“Bad things can happen anywhere, y’know?” He had that look in his eye like he was speaking from experience and you found yourself agreeing that maybe it was stupid for you to be out in the cold and dark, alone without a coat. 

“…I just…I needed to cool off and I wasn’t thinking.” You’re not sure why you’re explaining yourself or why you’re even still talking to him. 

“Fight with the parents?” 

“Yeah.” Fight with your mum. Fight over stupid shit. Fight over nothing. But sometimes parents do things and they upset you and they hurt and you know you’re overreacting but…you can’t help it. 

“Y’know, we could go to the diner? Get some food? Warm up? Take your mind off it? I’m buying.” The corner of his mouth lifts up and its an odd sort of half smile he gives you. Not pitying but understanding and you don’t doubt that he knows exactly how you feel in that moment. 

“Yeah…sure, why not?” 

You don’t regret it. His car is warm and more comfortable than that bench. Even his choice in music isn’t so bad and you find yourself relaxing more and more during the ride to the diner. After Benny was murdered a new owner took over, it wasn’t quite the same, but it served decent food and drink and you couldn’t complain too much. But no one was every going to be like Benny, he’d been a great guy. 

You were soon following Steve into the diner and falling into the seat across from you as if the two of you always did this. Part of you wanted this to be a regular thing, it was…nice. You felt better already, felt less tense and you were grateful that he stopped to bug you in the street. 

“You wanna milkshake?” You’re pulled from your thoughts by Steve’s question, the waitress is standing beside the two of you with her pad out and it doesn’t take you long to respond. 

“Strawberry.” You’d have to buy the drinks next time. If there was a next time…

“Chocolate for me.” Chocolate fit Steve for some reason. You couldn’t imagine him sipping on a vanilla or strawberry shake. 

“Thanks for this…for distracting me, not letting me freeze to death…or get murdered.” You found yourself immensely grateful for the attention, the care, when you felt like there wasn’t anyone around to talk to. He cared. That was enough for you to thank him…the ride, the drink, it was all a bonus that made you want to be friends with him more. 

“I know we don’t talk much, Y/N, but you’re pretty cool…and we all need a friend sometimes…even if its just to buy us milkshakes and stop us getting murdered.” He winked and it was oddly suiting; stupid, cheesy, but somehow endearing. 

“Thanks.” 


End file.
